Smokes
by remygeon
Summary: "Despite it being 10 in the morning, she could smell old bourbon on him and a hint of red cigarettes." One-shot. Post Season 7 Changes.


Timeline: Post Season 7 The Dig, Last Temptation, Changes.

Disclaimer: House MD is owned by FOX.

What did Thirteen see? Icy pools called eyes that made her swim in place. Mused hair that stuck up at odd places and the short stubble that grew along a strong jaw. Rough hands that stop where the standard blue dress shirt began, covering a black graphic tee. She breathed in his scent. Despite it being 10 in the morning, she could smell old bourbon on him and a hint of red cigarettes. Which was odd because she had never seen him smoke.

"You smoke?"

House's head snapped up from his computer. He inhaled.

"Not since your mum."

"I can smell it from here."

"Is it bothering you?" He asked nonchalantly. She thought for a moment but then just shrugged.

"Why are you here?" He continued. She realised she had let her mind wander while standing in front of his desk. She exhaled.

"It's not an infection."

…

He saw her in the lab that night alone. Long brown hair cascading over her back hiding her slender neck. Magnificent eyes that always amused him. If there wasn't much going on, he could always look at those eyes. Fingers wrapped around a test tube, she brushes her lab coat with the other hand before resting them on her lap.

He knew Foreman asked her to stay back to run labs. Taub had to go back to his kids. Thirteen told Chase to go home because he had assisted in a surgery all day. House knew she hasn't have dinner yet.

He attempted to sneak up on her from behind. She raised her head like she could sense his presence.

"I see. I myself cannot. You use Evian skin cream, and sometimes you wear L'Air du Temps, but not today." She pulled her best Dr. Lecter voice while placing the test tube on the stand. She turned slowly in the swivel stool with a smirk. There goes those grey eyes again.

"It is bothering you." The smell of burn had increased in the air once he walked in. The line was a follow up to something Lecter's neighbour had hissed at Clarice, something about smelling a certain body part. He could read between the lines.

"I didn't say that."

"You're acting it."

"I'm not bothered. I'm just… curious." He waited for an elaboration.

"I've never seen you smoke before. You're okay with publicly displaying your drug habits but not your smoking habits." She continued.

"Yeah Thirteen, the smoke detectors are just decorative."

"There aren't any in your office and I almost didn't notice. Right now, the smell is just overpowering."

"Is there a point to this?"

"I don't know. I have a few theories but I'm not sure which is the right one."

"Maybe I just got back from a 70's swingers party."

"Then why are you here?" She asked in the same manner as he did earlier that day. Calm but demanding.

"Walk with me."

…

They arrived at the hospital parking lot where his motorcycle was parked. The huge gash on the tank made her wonder how many times he had crashed that thing. Another thought that was worrying was the two helmets that rested on the seat.

"You rode in with Wilson?" She joked.

"Wilson wouldn't be caught dead on this." He said as he handed her the smaller helmet. She took it with little excitement. He strapped on his helmet and got onto his bike, gesturing to her to get on as well.

"Where are you taking me?" He kept quiet and held out his hand, a silent gesture to just trust him. She shook her head, strapped on and took his hand only to let it slide up to his shoulder. Applying pressure, she smoothly got up on the machine.

…

It was a cold ride. Freezing to be exact. House drove 70 mph for 10 minutes and she thought she was about to break off him. They slowed down in front of a row of old shops and stopped at a pizzaria with a bright neon sign in Italian.

She got off and wrapped her hands around her body, rubbing her arms rather fast. Her coat felt extra thin all of the sudden. He was smiling.

"I'm glad you find this amusing." She said trying not to allow her teeth to jitter. He moved to stand in front of her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of red Morleys.

He took one with his teeth straight from the box, took out a blue disposable lighter and covered the front of his face. He inhaled and pulled the stick out of his mouth with the lighter still in his palm. He wolfed down the smoke before it came out all at once through his mouth and nose.

"Rider's staple. Nasty habit." He finally said and held out the open pack at her direction, a piece sticking out. She was standing facing him, her back against the warm motorcycle, his body exuding an afterglow from the euphoric motorcycle ride. They was as close as they could get without making physical contact.

She lowered her head and bit the tip of the bud. Her eyes shot up to look into his and she slowly pulled it out before her lips wrapped around it. He put his bud into his mouth and leaned forward so the two cigarettes meet. He cupped the tip of the flame and she inhaled, lighting hers up. They both exhaled at the same time. The smoke was swept by the cold air down the road.

The initial high washed over her and she closed her eyes. She took another huff and soon she wasn't cold anymore. Everything combined was making her warm to the core.

"I've never seen it work so well before." House said, smoke trailing out of him.

…

"Why take the bike when it's freezing out? Where's your car?" She asked after she finished chewing the first bite of their Hawaiian pizza. The restaurant was warm with walls as yellow as a bouquet. They were 2 of 5 other patrons in the establishment.

"I found a head in the trunk. Thought I should just leave it there in case somebody was looking for it." He emphasised, chomping a large piece off, balancing the abundance of pineapples on there. She had picked hers out and dropped them on his earlier.

"If your car is in the shop, I'd be happy to pick you up."

"Really? Because I have a meeting with a call girl in an hour. Her specialty is automobile positions. For an extra 10 bucks, you can join us."

"10 bucks, my god that's a bargain." She was picking the pineapples again. "I'd be happy to give you a ride to and from work."

"So what, we're friends now?"

"Of course we are." He seemed a little surprised but he was hiding it. "If we weren't friends, I wouldn't have gone on a midnight motorcycle ride with you when I was supposed to be doing my job."

"I'm your boss. You were following an instruction."

"No I wasn't." He waited for her to continue but didn't.

"Why would you even want to be my friend?" He asked. She frowned.

"Because we know things about each other that other people don't. Because you covered for me in front of the guys about my prison time. Because I care about you and I like to think that you care about me too. Those things don't happen to just boss/employee." She played with her food. "And we're having dinner for god's sake. This is a classic friendship."

…

They had another cigarette when they left the pizzaria. They didn't say much after her speech.

"I do care about you." He said. She cocked her head but smiled and nudged him a little with her elbow.

…

"Where did you go?" Foreman asked the next morning.

"What?" He couldn't have known she asked an intern to finish running the labs the night before so she could have a late dinner and then straight home.

"You smell like cigarette smoke." He questioned again. She didn't have time to wash her hair that morning. House was in his office looking through porn. His helmet was left at home.

"I just got back from a 70's swingers party."


End file.
